Cambios y Caminos
by XtinaOdss
Summary: Las acciones de cada uno llevan consecuencias. Nuevos cambios y caminos que se cruzan ante Kagome, la cual deberá elegir por si misma. Tras mucho sin escribir, espero que disfruten :)
1. La Marcha de Kagome

Bienvenidas a esta nueva historia que me invento, tomando los personajes de la serie Inuyasha, la cual pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es invención mía, y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.

Espero que disfruteis leyendola, lo que yo escribiendola ;)

1. La Marcha de Kagome.

**Kagome POV**

Las noches son largas en la estación de invierno, y frías bajo el manto que esta época muestra. Ya hace años que estoy aquí, pues el pozo dejó de funcionar y me quedé en esta época a vivir. Al principio fue complicado adaptarme, si, ya que por primera vez no podía volver a casa por suministros, medicinas… pero lo logré, con ayuda de mis amigos lo logré.

Naraku había muerto finalmente, y la perla se terminó disolviendo bajo el deseo pedido: su desaparición. Era el único deseo que haría que todo el mal causado no regresara, pues era puro y con esto, se terminó la búsqueda.

Sango y Miroku finalmente se unieron, dando como resultado de su amor unas niñas gemelas preciosas, a las que querían con locura y se demostraba cada día de sus vidas.

Mi misión en esa época había terminado, y aún así, no podía regresar.

No tenía nada que hacer, al menos no de forma directa pues Kykio estaba viva de nuevo. Si, al pedir el deseo pensamos todos que ella moriría, pero en cambio el mal que la perla causó hizo que su cuerpo volviera a vivir con un corazón latiendo en su interior.

Y que ella estuviera viva, significaba que podía ejercer el trabajo de protección que había llevado a cabo en la aldea antes de su muerte.

La mirada de Inuyasha en ese momento me confirmó lo que ya sabía: que volvería con ella. Pero en cambio no dolió sino que simplemente lo acepté. Y aún así, podía notar la mirada de Kykio, retadora, pues ella pensaba que aún estaba enamorada de él.

Cuan estúpidos nos volvemos los humanos cuando nos enamoramos, que queremos proteger a nuestra pareja sin pensar en nada más.

Por ello me fui, era lo mejor sin duda. Tomé mis ropas, un arco y flechas, y me alejé de la aldea que antaño me recibió no sin reservas al principio por mi parecido con Kykio, pero que luego me aceptó como una más.

Y una noche, sin mirar atrás… simplemente me fui. Durante unos segundos casi pude haber jurado que la mirada de Inuyasha me seguía pero no se acercó. Yo había hecho mi promesa de estar siempre, pero simplemente no había lugar para mí ahí, y si el pozo no me permitía regresar era que mi misión en el Sengoku no había llegado a su final.

**Continuará...**


	2. Encuentro a la Luz de la Luna

Mis agradecimientos a **valkyria-taisho, Faby Sama** y **Saunaka doki **por sus reviews, dando ánimos desde el primer capítulo ^^ Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo recién escrito ^^

2. Encuentro a la luz de la Luna

**Kagome POV**

Me encontraba caminando, como hacía ya años que lo hacía, por las tierras del Sengoku. Tenía ya 21 años. En mi tiempo apenas era edad para empezar a ver mundo, pero aquí se tornaba el momento que los adolescentes alcanzan la madurez.

Viajaba de aldea en aldea, buscando la manera de ayudar mientras trataba de vislumbrar el camino que aún debía formarse ante mí. Mis poderes de sacerdotisa habían aumentado de manera considerable, por lo que ahora podía percibir mejor las auras tanto demoníacas como sagradas.

Eso ayudaba bastante, sobre todo en las aldeas. Había sanado heridas, había ayudado con exorcismos sin pedir nada a cambio salvo poder descansar bajo techo, había cuidado de niños huérfanos hasta que lograban una familia con la que seguir sus vidas.

Y aún así, no lograba dar con la razón por la cual continuaba en el Sengoku. Quizás era que simplemente no podría volver a mi hogar. Lo desconocía, pero ello no hacía que me desanimara. Puede que estuviera buscando un ideal, pero bueno.

En mi mente seguían apareciendo Sango, Miroku, Shippo… pero él ya mucho menos, como si su recuerdo no fuera más que algo lejano a no tener en cuenta. Incluso pensar en él ya no me dañaba, sino simplemente aparecía como alguien más que pasó por mi vida, alguien que quise pero que el destino no nos tenía nada planeado.

Cierta noche, mientras caminaba por el bosque con todas mis pertenencias, noté algo que hacía mucho no hacía: Una energía demoníaca familiar. Alcé la mirada hacia la luna en fase menguante. Apenas iluminaba el sendero, pero aún así las auras se habían convertido en una constante en mi vida que podía verlas como focos aunque a simple vista estuvieran escondidos.

Llevé mis pasos hacia la esencia conocida. No me inspiraba temor, era extraño. Era un aura poderosa pero aún así no sentía el vello de punta ni el hormigueo ante un enemigo a batir. Era… simplemente la esencia que me clamaba y que iba hacia la misma. Pasé por raíces que sobresalían en el suelo, esquivé ramas a la altura de mi cara que podrían hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado. Pero siempre con calma, la esencia no se movía al menos de momento.

Llegué hasta un claro en el cual la luz tenue de la luna iluminaba con lo que podía. Una pequeña laguna se mostraba allí, junto con unas rocas de buen tamaño. Era un pequeño paraíso natural en mitad del peligroso bosque.

Pero la esencia demoníaca ya no estaba allí, o al menos yo no podía percibirla. Cerré los ojos un momento y me concentré, visualizando la forma de las auras, su paso y forma. Y tras abrirlos, avancé a una de las rocas ante la cual me senté, apoyando la espalda en la misma y alzando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y la luna.

Era una visión que normalmente no había en mi hogar…

¿Realmente merecía la pena seguir llamándolo hogar cuando la incertidumbre de volver era tan grande que empezaba a perder esperanzas de que así fuera? Cerré los ojos, notando como la esencia volvía a notarse, tan familiar que era imposible no reconocerla. Eso al menos me sacó una leve sonrisa. Si, quizás no habían tratado apenas antaño, pero aún así me alegraba de poder ver a alguien que conocía de antes de vagar sola por el Sengoku.

Los pasos se acercaban, cada vez más. Era un andar lento para él, calmado, como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ello y no tiene prisa alguna por continuar. Así era él, o al menos lo que a mí me parecía a simple vista.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la linde del claro, y mis ojos se abrieron a la luz de la noche para verlo. Parecía sorprendido de ver a alguien más allí, había escondido mi propia aura para que no se lanzara a atacarme por el poder purificador, y le había sorprendido. Eso era algo nuevo sin duda, por como lució su rostro durante apenas un segundo antes de volver a colocar aquella máscara de indiferencia.

No dijo nada, y tal y como llegó se fue, sin mediar palabra.

Aunque para mi había sido suficiente verle tras tantos años. Una cara conocida, temida en otro tiempo pero que ahora me inspiraba curiosidad, quizás era masoca por pensar así dado que no sabría de él más que lo que podía ver, pero… no era algo que fuera a controlar.

_Sesshomaru…_- susurré su nombre al viento, sabedora que llevaría mis palabras lejos con su poder.

**Continuará…**


	3. Silencios

Agradecer nuevamente a **valkyria-taisho, Faby Sama** y **Saunaka doki **por sus reviews, animan siempre a seguir escribiendo ^^

Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo recién sacado del horno, un punto de vista distinto.

3. Silencios.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Caminaba entre el silencio de la noche, con los pasos intermitentes de Jaken detrás de mía. Pero incluso sus pasos no alteraban el silencio que se había instaurado en el bosque. Miré a mi sirviente unos segundos, con una mirada que bien conocía y por la cual no me hacía falta que tuviera que hablar para que me comprendiera.

"_Déjame solo"_

Él solo asintió, alejándose unos pasos junto con Ah-Uh, el cual empezó a restregar una de las cabezas contra un árbol.

Me alejé de ambos, y recordé a Rin, la cual vivía ahora en aquella aldea donde el grupo de mi medio hermano estaba. Iba cada cierto tiempo a verla, ver si se habituaba a la vida de los humanos y tal parecía que así era, pues las últimas veces me había hablado de Kohaku, aquel niño que era hermano de la exterminadora. Parecía que esos dos acabarían uniéndose al fin y al cabo.

"_Pero no pienso olvidarle, señor Sesshomaru"_ – había dicho ella con una sonrisa, un rostro antes infantil que ahora se había vuelto juvenil – _"Seguiré queriendo verlo, usted es como un padre para mi" _–

No pude evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa me llegara al rostro, el cual desaparecía al poco. Si, parecía que mi vida regresaría un poco a la forma que antaño era, sin humanos de por medio y sin aquel maldito hanyou de nombre Naraku, el cual había muerto de forma definitiva hacía algunos años.

Mi mente me llevó de nuevo a Rin, cómo ella le hablaba de todo lo que sucedía ese espacio de tiempo que iba a verla, como contaba acerca de Inuyasha y la que ahora era su mujer. No puedo negar que me sorprendí al saber que se trataba de la sacerdotisa muerta, que de forma milagrosa había regresado a la vida. Y entonces la duda surgía, ¿y aquella mocosa que viajaba con el híbrido? Rin no supo darme la respuesta, pues por lo visto, ella se había ido al no poder volver a su época.

Su época… eso me traía dudas, pues no conocía mucho de aquel lugar. Pero nunca preguntaría abiertamente, no sería algo propio de mí sin duda. Aunque interiormente las dudas fueran grandes. ¿De verdad aquella tonta humana se había ido sola? Seguramente estaría muerta ya a estas alturas.

Caminaba más aún en el bosque, adentrándome y dejando que mis pies me llevaran donde ellos quisieran ir. Buscaba la soledad que hace tiempo tuve, sentir de nuevo la calma a mi alrededor y nadie que estuviera pendiente siempre de mi y de todo lo que hacía. Era reconfortante.

A cierta distancia pude notar algunos pasos que se movían no demasiado lejos, el olor denotaba humanidad, pero no me acerqué sino que seguí mi camino, dejando que la luna, tan parecida a la que tengo en mi frente me iluminara.

El sonido del agua, junto con el olor de la tierra mojada me llegó a la nariz, y me acerqué hacia ese pequeño claro que sabía que estaba ahí. Una extraña sensación se me adueñaba por dentro, como una expectación ante algo que desconocía, y eso me molestaba, no me gustaban las sorpresas ni las emboscadas.

Mi andar se redujo en velocidad, mientras la luz de la luna me guiaba hacia aquel lugar.

Y en cuanto llegué la vi. No pude haber descubierto que era ella hasta que no la tuve justo delante. Ninguna aura emanaba de su ser, había aprendido a ocultar sus poderes de sacerdotisa sin duda. Y estaba diferente, como más mayor, claro el paso del tiempo en los humanos era algo que no podían evitar.

La miré apenas un segundo, guiado por la sorpresa no mostrada de verla allí tras tantos años, en soledad y no en compañía de todo su grupo. Sus ropas ya no eran aquellas que portaba tan extrañas, sino que ahora iba vestida con sencillez, junto con un arco y un carcaj de manufactura perfecta.

Me miraba, pero tal y como llegué, me fui sin decir nada hacia ella, pues nada había que mencionar. Había interrumpido mi paseo en soledad y quería continuar con este.

Y cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos metros de distancia entre la linde del bosque y donde estaba, el viento me trajo el susurro de mi nombre, pronunciado de ella.

_Sesshomaru… - _

Alcé mi mirada al cielo, a la luna menguante que se mostraba, pensando si se trataba de alguna broma pesada de la misma.

Pero nada dije, y tal y como llegué, me fui… dejando un mar de dudas y preguntas sin responder.

**Continuará…**


	4. Sangre

Mis agradecimientos a **valkyria-taisho, Faby Sama**, **Saunaka doki y Black Yue **por sus reviews, que hacen que siga escribiendo esta historia que cada día saca un poquito más.

Siento si los capis son cortos, pero me gusta expresar esta parte de la historia así, en pequeñas escenas de cada uno, para ir alternando y que no se hagan pesadas ^^ Para compensar, uno mas grandote!

Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

4. Sangre

**Kagome POV**

Los rumores de nuevos ataques me guiaron de nuevo hacia aquel bosque donde lo volví a ver tras estos años. La quietud del bosque me llamó la atención nada más adentrarme en él, pues no era algo normal en aquellas horas de la noche. Traté de ver auras que me determinaran el paso de algún ser por allí pero… simplemente no había nada, por lo que seguí andando.

Llevaba mi arco en las manos, con una flecha lista para ser disparada en cuanto notara el peligro que sin duda se ocultaba pero que se negaba a dejarse ver, quizás evitando así la muerte que no quería recibir o quizás preparándose para cazar, siendo yo la presa que esperaba.

Porque lo sentía, notaba su mirada aunque no fuera capaz de verlo. Escondía su energía y me hacía imposible poder determinar por donde vendría. Lo sentía cerca pero a la vez no sabía por dónde vendría. Mis ojos no me serían útiles en esta ocasión, por lo que opté por parar en mitad del camino y cerrarlos, tratando de notar el ambiente que me rodeaba, dejando de lado la vista para tratar de percibirlo de otro modo que me permitiera poder abatirlo.

Me concentré, tratando de buscar en la oscuridad que ante mí se presentaba, dejando que fueran mis poderes de sacerdotisa los que actuaran. Pero hasta que no fue tarde no descubrí que estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, y justo cuando abrí los ojos y alzaba el arco, un dolor punzante me atravesó el hombro derecho.

La flecha había sido lanzada, y casi se podía decir que nos habíamos golpeado a la vez. Miré mi hombro, aquella especie de estaca clavaba en él, para luego ver al demonio agitarse por la flecha imbuida en los poderes que tenía, purificadores. Pero se la sacó, acercándose nuevamente y tanteándome, a la par que me permitía ver el tipo de ser que era.

Tenía cierta forma humanoide, pero de sus brazos salían púas, las cuales era las que lanzaba a sus presas para abatirlas y luego poder matarlas y alimentarse de sus corazones.

Y mientras me iba rodeando y yo iba sacando con cuidado una nueva flecha, recordé el rostro de los aldeanos, las lágrimas que habían vertido por las pérdidas en las últimas lunas, los cuerpos que habían sido enterrados o incinerados. Me sentía con pesadez, quizás fuera por la estaca que continuaba clavaba en mi hombro, o quizás fueran las emociones de todos aquellos humanos que me habían calado hondo, sin permitirles que ninguno de sus campesinos más fuertes me acompañara.

Lo siguiente fue a cámara lenta, pues a medida que yo alzaba el arco con rapidez para asestarle una nueva flecha, disparada hacia su corazón, él se abalanzó hacia el frente, hacia donde estaba yo, abriendo mucho la boca y dejando ver una hilera de dientes puntiagudos y de color rojizo sangre… de la sangre que se había estado alimentando a saber cuántos años ya.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo a la par que su cuerpo se desvanecía por la purificación de mi flecha, mi mano fue hacia mi propia herida de la cual manaba sangre en abundancia, pero sin terminar de extraer la estaca. Sabía que si lo hacía, el desangramiento sería mayor y no podría curarme. En silencio, recé por el alma de los caidos, esperando que en la otra vida fueran capaces de hallar esa calma arrebatada por la muerte que habían tenido que tener.

Me incorporé, tenía que llegar a algún lado en el que poder curarme la herida.

_El claro…_ - dije para mí misma, recordando aquel recóndito lugar en el que había una pequeña laguna. Allí podría descansar y sanarme, pero sobre todo, recuperarme.

Me encaminé hacia allá a paso lento, hasta que llegué. Y fue entonces cuando las auras empezaron a aparecer a mí alrededor, aquellas que se habían mantenido aparte mientras el otro youkai estaba en el bosque… ahora me rodeaban.

**Sesshomaru POV**

El olor de la sangre era persistente en el bosque, atraía a los youkais de alrededor como atrae el polen a aquellos pequeños insectos que los humanos temen tanto. Podía sentir la atracción sobre mi interior inclusive, era un olor tan sumamente agradable que seguí su rastro aunque controlando el impulso de lanzarme al frente e ir eliminando a todos los que se atrevían a ir hacia allá.

Pero yo no era como ellos, yo podía seguir a mi ritmo aunque la curiosidad fuera grande por ver qué sucedía, quién causaba semejante expectación en el bosque.

Caminé un buen rato. Jaken y Ah-Uh volvían a estar lejos, y era mejor porque el dragón sin duda no se podría controlar a pesar de su inteligencia. Cuando el instinto te dice una cosa, muchas veces es mejor seguirlo. Aunque este caso no fuera ese. Y mientras avanzaba, pude ver una flecha clavada en el suelo, junto con terreno quemado alrededor.

Percibí esa flecha como una de poderes purificadores. Se notaba por como el suelo se marchitó al morir el youkai. Parece que el que causaba estragos en este bosque había caído, y ahora la sangre de la causante era reclamada por los demás, pues todos querían su muerte y así evitar que los siguiera matando.

Y entonces un susurro me llegó a la mente, un susurro de una humana que hacía tiempo no había visto y unas lunas atrás había regresado a mi mente. Una humana que era lo más probable que siguiera por allí. Y seguramente… una humana que ahora era objetivo de caza de los seres que moraban en este bosque.

No sabría decir qué era lo que me impulsó a ir hacia allá. Quizás fuera el rostro de Rin al hablarme de ella y de cuánto la echaba de menos, o quizás fuera la curiosidad que había despertado en mi, las preguntas del futuro, del porqué de su viaje solitario… o quizás fue simplemente un capricho que quería satisfacer.

Mis pies aumentaron en velocidad y alcancé aquel claro que volvía a estar iluminado por la luna, donde ella estaba en la misma posición que aquel encuentro que apenas duró unos segundos. Una de sus manos, la cual emitía un pequeño fulgor amarillento, estaba sobre una herida que parecía haber parado de sangrar, y a sus pies una estaca reposaba. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero sin duda percibía todo lo que se reunía a su alrededor.

Ello se manifestaba en la barrera que había alzado, la cual hacía que los youkais se quemaran al intentar atravesarla y los obligaba a dar marcha atrás. Algunos la rodeaban tanteando, buscando, amenazando con acabar con la vida de la que allí trataba de salir adelante. Algunos youkais dieron unos pasos alejándose cuando me vieron llegar, quizás esperando que fuera yo, con mi reputación de odiar a los humanos, el que acabara con la barrera.

Pero yo no tenía razones de querer romperla, nada me incitaba a iniciar una lucha que no tenía ganas de llevar a cabo, por lo que simplemente me quedé allí, delante de la barrera y sin moverme. Los otros se enfadaron, y algunos empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Otros tanto trataron de amenazarme y atacarme para que yo fuera a por la sacerdotisa pero los maté antes de que llegaran a tocarme con mi látigo.

Y poco a poco, los youkais se fueron alejando, sabedores de que nada podrían hacer contra ella, y menos contra mí mientras permanecía allí, hasta que nos quedamos solos. Pues si ellos creían que simplemente estaba esperando que ella cayera en la inconsciencia para matarla, no podrían estar más equivocados. Porque si, estaba esperando que ella se quedara sin fuerzas, pero entre mis planes, no estaba el matarla.

Principalmente porque sabía que si Rin se enterara, se entristecería. No aceptaba ninguna otra causa que me llevara a actuar así.

Ella abrió los ojos un momento, ante el descenso del número de youkais, y me miró. En sus ojos se percibía el cansancio que la curación le estaba dando, así como la barrera alzada. Pero no quitó su mirada de la mía mientras continuaba, y hasta que su herida no dejó el estado de gravedad no cesó en su empeño.

Entonces di un nuevo paso hasta la barrera, cruzándola sin problema alguno y notando que no me dañaba. Avancé hasta llegar a ella, la cual seguía mirándome mientras continuaba curándose.

_Sesshomaru…_ - volvió a repetir mi nombre.

_¿Por qué me dejas cruzar? Sabes que podría matarte…_ - dije sin pensar.

_Si quisieras matarme, lo habrías hecho antes… pues la barrera te permitió el paso… desde el principio…_ - dijo ella, formando una cansada sonrisa.

Y lo peor de todo, es que una parte de mí que quería callar me decía que ella tenía razón.

**Continuará…**


	5. Soledad

Nuevamente, agradezco a **valkyria-taisho, Faby Sama**, **Saunaka doki y Danno **por sus reviews, animando e instándome a continaur la historia ^^ Trato de ser fiel a la forma de ser de Sesshomaru, espero que no me salga muy mal X)

Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!

5. Soledad

**Sesshomaru POV**

Simplemente la miraba, dejando que esas palabras me rodearan la cabeza y sin saber bien qué responder. Pero aún así no le dejaba mostrar aquellas dudas que ahora me llenaban. No, nunca debía dejarme rebajar a que el resto conociera más allá que lo que se ve en un momento. Yo era un gran youkai, y ella, una humana. No había razón para que ella supiera ver qué me carcomía por dentro.

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo, la herida parecía que sanaría pero sus fuerzas habían decaído de manera brusca por el esfuerzo requerido. La barrera tenía signos de que caería, o al menos cualquiera hubiera pensado eso, pero ahí continuaba.

La luna seguía iluminando esa noche, y los otros youkais se habían retirado al verse imposibilitados a atacar a la sacerdotisa.

_¿Qué haces aquí… Sesshomaru?_ – preguntó ella en voz baja, aunque sabía que la escucharía por mi gran sentido del oído. – _Si no me quieres matar… ¿qué te hace permanecer aquí? _– En ese sentido seguía igual que antes… preguntona. Parecía que era algo que con los años no pasaba.

_No tengo por qué responderte, humana…_ - dije tras unos segundos de silencio en los que medité mis respuesta.

Ella me miró unos momentos, con esa mirada llena de curiosidad que había visto hacía años. Solo que esta vez la enfocaba, esa sensación, en mi persona, y eso hizo que cierta incomodidad se alojara en mi cabeza, haciéndome fruncir mi rostro más aún de lo que ya estaba a fin de que no lograra ver más allá.

Pero ella, de forma inexplicable, sonrió con cansancio.

_Hace años ni siquiera me habrías dirigido la palabra..._ – susurró, apoyando la cabeza en la roca que tenía tras su espalda, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro de alivio ante la curación de la herida. - _¿Por qué ahora si?_ – dijo, pero más parecía que fuera para sí misma que para mí, aunque tomé la pregunta como algo a tener en cuenta.

Antes no me habría parado ante ella, no habría cruzado la barrera y no estaría dando vueltas a mi cabeza. Y ahora si… ¿qué había cambiado desde entonces? ¿Era porque ya no estaba con el inútil de Inuyasha? ¿Por la soledad de su camino?

Y fue entonces cuando, en parte, comprendí qué era lo que me había llamado desde el encuentro hará unas lunas, qué era aquello que ella tenía ahora consigo y antes no, y que, para mi desgracia, se parecía demasiado a algo que tenía yo. Me fastidiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero era algo que había estado tan cerca de mis ojos que apenas había sido capaz de notarlo hasta que casi me choco contra esto.

La Soledad.

Antaño era alguien que había estado rodeada de gente, ya fuera por el híbrido, la exterminadora, el monje de la mano maldita, el youkai lobo que clamaba que era su mujer. Era alguien que se resguardaba bajo el amparo de los demás a pesar de que su poder era demasiado para ella misma y por tanto permanecía sellado en su interior. Era alguien que no dudaba de dejarse proteger por los demás.

Pero ahora ya no más.

Ahora vagaba en esa soledad que mi alma tantas veces clamaba para mí mismo, aquella soledad que me había hecho decirle a Rin que viviera más con humanos pues era lo que ambos necesitábamos. Una soledad que hacía que el tiempo que pasara en ella era preciado para mí por la calma que me suscitaba. Y ahora ella mantenía esa misma soledad, viajando sola, enfrentándose a youkais que amenazaban los lugares por sacrificios humanos, alimento para ellos. Ahora ella había ganado en poder, y seguridad.

Esto último lo sabía por cómo se encontraba en ese momento, ella estaba herida pero aún así no temblaba ante la presencia de un youkai como yo que podría matarla de un solo golpe. No, se mostraba serena en su cansancio, y hasta casi segura.

Pero segura… ¿por qué? Yo nunca había dado muestras de que estando cerca se sintiera así, sino que la mayoría de las veces había sido más bien al revés, estando ella temblando de miedo por lo que mi veneno podría hacerle.

Recordé ciertos eventos, en los que la había salvado de varios enemigos de una muerte segura. En aquella época ella lo agradecía pero siempre nerviosa. No como ahora, ya no más así.

La miré. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, su pulso se volvía más lento aunque sin amenazar a cesar, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más pausada y su cuerpo se mecía hacia un lado. Se estaba envolviendo en la inconsciencia, y no parecía que le importara demasiado estando yo allí. Su cabeza se recostó contra la roca, y allí permaneció.

Entonces noté como la barrera empezaba a debilitarse, y algunos youkais se acercaban desde la distancia para poder saber qué había sucedido con la sacerdotisa, si estaría muerta por mi mano o simplemente la había derrotado.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, actué sin pensar.

Me acerqué a ella y con cuidado la tomé en brazos, justo antes de empezar a correr con la velocidad heredada por mí sangre youkai hasta que las esencias desaparecieron de detrás nuestra. La sentía junto a mí, allí en mis brazos. Una parte de mi cabeza me reprochaba el gesto, alegando que debería haberla dejado allí.

Pero mi otra parte, siempre le respondía lo mismo.

"_No habría podido..." _–

**Kagome POV**

Mi cabeza empezaba a despertar, sentía como mis sentidos intentaban captar lo que me rodeaba, pero no era fácil puesto que la primera impresión era completamente distinta a la que había tenido antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Recordé el claro, con la luna en el cielo, la barrera y los youkais intentando entrar por mi sangre, recordé como apareció él nuevamente, y cruzó la barrera sin problema alguno.

¿Qué me había hecho dejarle pasar? Lo desconocía, quizás fuera el ver una cara conocida tras tantos años sin saber de nadie de mi pasado. O quizás había sido esperanza de que él no intentara matarme por acabar con un youkai.

El sonido incesante de gotas de agua al caer me indicaba que había algún tipo de arroyo cerca, pero al abrir los ojos no pude discernir bien entre la oscuridad existente. Busqué a mí alrededor mientras mis sentidos terminaban de espabilar, hasta hallar mi arco y mi carcaj. Mis ropas no tenían rotura salvo la herida de mi hombro, la cual estaba cerrada y a la espera de curarse de la mejor manera. Intenté mover el hombro pero su tensión me decía que tardaría un poco en poder coger el arco nuevamente.

Un contratiempo más.

Los pasos a mi espalda se hicieron más fuertes, haciéndome girar hacia los mismos y ver como se aproximaba. Su andar calmado me dejaba unos segundos antes de que llegara donde estaba yo.

Apenas había cambiado en estos años, y solo dios sabría cuánto hacía que no cambiaba ni un ápice. Su mirada fría seguía presente, y caminaba con ambos brazos metidos en las mangas contrarias. Ciertamente, no sabía que pensar. No había duda de que él me había llevado hacia allá, pero… ¿por qué?

Mi cabeza quiso esperar por si él decía algo, pero antes de poder meditarlo, mis labios se había movido para formular una pregunta.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ – maldita fuera mi impaciencia. Me había controlado bastante bien en esos años, y ahora la fastidiaba de nuevo.

Casi no esperaba que contestara, sino que simplemente me mirara de manera condescendiente y me dijera que no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

_Iban a por ti…_ - dijo él a los pocos segundos de silencio, rompiendo todos los esquemas que tenía sobre él.

La luz de la cueva era tenue, pero podía ver como se sentaba en la pared frente a la que estaba yo, mirándome. ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? La duda era la idea predominante en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

_Rin te echa de menos… _- dijo en tono frío, mirándome.

Aquello me descolocó, no esperaba que me dijera algo así. Y entonces recordé a Rin, como con lágrimas me había despedido aquel día de ella, prometiéndole que algún día volvería para verla, y quizás podríamos estar un tiempo juntas. Era como una hermana pequeña, me recordaba en demasía a Souta, y la echaba de menos cada día que estaba lejos. Sabía que estaría con Kaede, y que tanto Sango como Miroku la ayudarían siempre que lo necesitara. Pero aún así, no podía evitar querer estar allí con ella, abrazarla y hacerla reír con cualquier cosa que pasara, reconfortarla cuando Kykio estuviera cerca por aquel miedo que no le gustaba respecto a la sacerdotisa.

Mis ojos amenazaron con aguarse, pero no dejé salir lágrima alguna.

_Yo también la echo de menos…_ - susurré. No hacía falta alzar la voz pues en aquel lugar, el silencio era tal que podría casi escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, y estaba segura de que él también los oiría.

_Entonces, ¿por qué no vas?_ – volvió a preguntar con frialdad, pero detrás de aquel tono pude dislumbrar algo más, algo oculto para que no se notara pero que algo me había dicho que así era.

_Porque no puedo…_ - dije, dejando que unos momentos de silencio se posaran sobre ambos. No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que estaba esperando por la razón concreta. – _Tras la destrucción de Naraku y la perla, quise volver a mi hogar, a mi época… pero fui incapaz de cruzar el pozo. No hay causa, simplemente ahora es un pozo más._ – suspiré antes de posar mi cabeza en la pared y mirar hacia arriba mientras hablaba. – _No podía quedarme en la aldea, mi trabajo había quedado inservible tras la resurrección de Kykio. Tampoco quise quedarme para verla junto a Inuyasha. _– mi mirada seguía fija en el techo, sin mirarle. – _Hacía ya tiempo que mis sentimientos por él habían cambiado, solo quedaba cariño por el viaje compartido, nada más… pero aún así no podía quedarme allí, sin hacer nada por mi vida._ –

Bajé la mirada finalmente, mirándolo. En sus ojos fríos y dorados pude hallar un ligero toque de atención. Él, Sesshomaru, me estaba escuchando sin perder palabra. Quizás fuera por Rin, porque una parte de su frío corazón hubiera albergado algún tipo de sentimiento, quizás paternal, por la pequeña que tanto tiempo anduvo junto a él por aquel lugar.

_Sentí que quizás mi misión en esta época no había terminado, que aún podría hacer mucho más viajando que quedándome allí…_ - formé una leve sonrisa mirándolo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. – _Supongo que por eso viajo sola, necesito seguir mi camino, lejos de lo que antaño conocí. Aunque eso no quita que mis recuerdos vayan de vez en cuando hacia ellos._ –

No habló, se quedó allí quieto tras terminar yo de relatar. El dolor del hombro me escocía, era un dolor punzante pese a que ya no derramaba sangre. La estaca se había clavado profunda y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de no haber sido capaz de hallar al youkai antes de que me atacara.

Alzó un poco su cabeza, como notando algo en el ambiente, para luego chasquear la lengua y murmurar algo acerca de la debilidad de los humanos. Algo en mi se agitó, y no por las palabras sino porque había cosas que con el tiempo no cambiaban.

Desconocía por qué me había salvado aquella noche, o por qué ahora me escuchaba. Pero algo dentro de mí me guió hacia una posibilidad. Quizás él se sintiera también en soledad en esos momentos, y quizás buscara alguien con quien hablar aunque fuera un rato. O quizás fuera la curiosidad lo que lo movía. Fuera lo que fuera, sentí como interiormente sonreía.

_Sesshomaru…_ - lo llamé, haciendo que no me mirara pero sabía que tenía su atención de nuevo. – _Hasta que me cure el hombro… ¿te importa si te acompaño?-_

**Sesshomaru POV**

La pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja, no la esperaba, y eso era algo que no me gustaba. La miré unos instantes antes de arrugar la nariz ante la posibilidad de estar con una humana en el camino. No era algo nuevo, puesto que Rin había viajado conmigo durante bastante tiempo, pero aún así era algo distinto y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Si, quizás la soledad de ella se había asemejado a la mía, y quizás sus palabras y sentimientos por Rin removieran algo en mí. Aunque no había dicho nada extraño, al mencionarla su olor había cambiado, dando cierto aire de nostalgia que me hizo recordarla, y saber que en poco tiempo iría de nuevo a verla.

Y mientras estudiaba las posibilidades, algo que antaño no habría hecho puesto que habría dicho que no al momento, me dije a mi mismo que ya le había respondido aunque no hubiera dicho nada.

_Haz lo que quieras, humana…_ - dije sin más, sabiendo que para ella, sería como decir que no me importaba lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Su olor con matices alegres me desconcertó mientras salía de la cueva, y ella me seguía, no sin esfuerzo al levantarse.

¿Me había equivocado al dejarla venir mientras estaba débil? ¿Se aprovecharía ella de la situación para algo que los humanos harían? Pero dentro de mí, la respuesta era clara, pues solo el tiempo diría.

**Continuará…**


End file.
